Accidental bond of love
by Fern0
Summary: Ichigo is knocked unconscious as an unknown object is embedded into his body, but unlucky for one Yoruichi Shihoin who happened to be his caretaker is zapped by the object. What will happen to the pair affected by an unknown object? Will they work together? Will this experience spawn a loving relationship to blossom? or will it destroy them? Who knows!
1. Twist of fate and time

**A/N: Here is a small description of what this story will have:  
**

 **Main couple: Ichigo x Yoruichi**

 **Timeline: Post Winter War**

 **Universe: Alternative**

 **Genre: Romance, ?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

 **Now without further adieu!**

 **Chapter I: Twist of fate and time  
**

 **Fake Karakura town**

As the final stage of the seal that Aizen was held in finished, an exhausted Ichigo Kurosaki felt a wave of relief that the war was finally finished, but the price of the victory was not of his liking. He fell onto his knees suddenly trying to stay conscious.

"Damn it... Not sure if anyone is around me right now..."

As he fell onto his hands, he let out a small chuckle

"Heh, wasn't sure how tired I was until now.."

However before he was able to do anything else he heard voices in the background. Whoever they were, they seemed to be familiar. Some more so than others as his senses were quickly draining from him.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo! Where are ya you basterd!?"

"Kurosaki! Show yourself!"

He smiled as he heard the echoes of his friends calling out to find him, surprisingly Byakuya was one he could call a friend as well after butting heads several times.

"Well, if they wanna find me, I guess I should use up what little reiatsu I have left over.."

He flared out the remaining reserves he had left to hopefully signal where he was to the others and with a smile on his face as he saw two figures land next to him, he collapsed from exhaustion.

 **A few moments earlier in another part of the town...**

Head Captain Yamamato had given orders to the squads that were left over from the war to begin a search for the young substitute soul reaper. Little did he know that his two mentors were already a few steps ahead of him in terms of searching.

The two mentors had already combed through the east, south and west parts of the town to find Ichigo, so far they have had no luck yet.

Yoruichi Shihoin had finished up another round of searches as she returned to her long time friend Kisuke Urahara.

"Damn it Kisuke! Ichigo isn't in around here either!" She yelled out in frustration. Kisuke placed a hand on her shoulder to somewhat comfort her frustrations and looked at her in a serious manner.

"I know, I'm not having any luck myself as to where he is, but we aren't quitters that's for sure."

The frustrated woman let out a sigh as she calmed her nerves.. just a smidgen.

"All we have to search now is the North now right?" she looked at him as he nodded.

"Good, let's pre-"

She didn't finish her sentence as she felt a powerful reiatsu being flared. It wasn't ominous nor was is a bad feeling. This felt desperate and sad with a hint of loneliness. She felt that a smile found it's way onto her face as she looked back at him.

"Kisuke! Do you feel that!? It's Ichigo! Let's move!"

She quickly shunpo'd towards the strong pressure that was being flared while Kisuke was barely keeping up with her each time but this time he had no chance of catching her as she was excited and also worried about her star pupil.

Yoruichi began to search for Ichigo as soon as she arrived to the area that she felt his pressure. _"Come on Ichigo, I know you're around here... Where are you!?_ She mentally yelled in her head not wanting to attract attention to herself when she turned around hearing Kisuke calling to her.

"Yoruichi! I found your boy toy!" He said happily but failed to notice the killing intent coming from her as he was greeted with a kick in the face.

"Boy toy huh?" she chuckled and flashed a toothy grin

"Well at least Ichigo has a much better chance at me than any of those "outstanding noble suitors" she finished in her a mock voice which lightened mood. She kneeled down by his head and played with his hair a bit while Kisuke looked at the seal that the tyrant was trapped inside. As she was playing with Ichigo's longer hair, she felt some movement from him and placed him in her lap to hopefully tease him in a way she had never done before.

*cough cough HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK*

Ichigo coming back into consciousness realized he was alive!

"Wha-what the... Where am I?" He looked around but felt something very soft but firm behind him. He squeezed where his hand was and he heard a quiet gasp as he turned his head slowly to see what was so comfortable. To say that Yoruichi got the results that she wanted was an understatement. When he met the golden eyes that were looking at him and he looked at her toothy grin, he knew something was up as that ment something was going on and he fell for it. His eyes began to trail down to see that he was sitting in her lap while she was naked and he was laying against her breasts and squeezed one...

Living up to his name of strawberry, his face lit up to that bright shade quicker than she could shunpo and rocketed off her lap while leaving a small trail of blood from his nose muttering something about naked perverted neko women as she was rolling around laughing.

After calming down from the laughs at the strawberry, she caught up to him WITH her clothes on and and noticed he was leaning on a rock passed out yet again. She shook her head and picked him up bridal style and ran back to Kisuke.

 _"Sigh... He always was one to be on the move constantly. Even if fatally wounded. Still... I don't see him being out for too long."_ She looked at the battered body of her pupil and smiled inwardly. _"Wow, berry boy sure had packed on the muscles since last I saw him... exposed like this"_ she thought as she admired the muscular body of the handsome young man that could be hers.

 _"Woah kitty! Slow down now! He probably sees me a some old tease or something... sigh... why can't one of those moronic suiters be more like him?"_ sighing to herself as she landed near Kisuke as he was finished examing the seal.

"Kisuke, any kind of pulse from it? Is he really dead?" Yoruichi asked as she raised an eyebrow while holding Ichigo who had waken up and was laying in her arms to let himself heal.

"As far as I can tell, he is. That bastard is fina-"

His comment was cut short as a pulse was felt from the seal...

"What the..."

Then another one...and another one...

Suddenly the seal lit up like the sun and a small object fired out of the seal as an incredible speed. Everything slowed down around Ichigo as he saw where the object was aimed at. Moving on instincts, he forced himself out of Yoruichi's arms and pushed her out of the way as the object hit him and he felt the air leaving his lungs as he was flung back with the object into a near by building that crumbled on top of him.

Coming back to reality Yoruichi dashed towards the broken building feeling panicked and worried, she began to toss off boulders three times the size of her away from the crater that he was buried in. "Ichigo! You alright down there!" She spat out as she finally found him in the rubble of concrete and pulled him out and carried him again. Noticing he was wincing from the pain, she quickly shunpo'd back to Kisuke to find him talking with the head captain and other soul reapers as well. When she came closer she heard a grunt coming from behind her.

"Ah, Yoruichi Shihoin, it is a pleasure to see you again."

She turned around to see Yamamato standing behind her and she turned to him and nodded. "Likewise Head captain"

He grunted in approval and looked at Ichigo who was now asleep in her arms, he looked over Ichigo and looked back up at Yoruichi.

"So what happened? Kisuke Urahara has told me that some bright object shot out of the seal and was aimed at you."

"Yes that is correct sir, but Ichigo here decided to play the hero again and pushed me out of the way and let the object hit him instead of me, then he went flying into that pile of ruble there and I found him again." she finished and looked at the head captain as looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well... The fact that he can still see all of us is remarkable given what the drawbacks of that attack was. I'm surprised he hasn't faded away permanently.."

Tuning out the head captain, she felt her mind pause.

 _"Ichigo... gone forever!? Nuh uh... Not on my watch! I'm not going to let this handsome young man fade away! Eaaaassssssy kitten.. No need to get possessive over him."_

She felt herself pulling Ichigo into her arms closer after tuning back in

"Yoruichi Shihoin, the soul society has agreed to place young kurosaki here under your care as he recovers back to health. Is this acceptable to you?" The old captain asked suddenly.

"Yes sir, I agree to be his caretaker and watch over him. I will report anything odd that happens while he recovers" she said with a hint of pride.

"Frankly I am not surprised when it comes to this young man anymore Yamamato..." Kisuke quietly added as the older captain chuckled.

"Yes I am inclined to agree with that statement. Come, we must return to the soul society now" he motioned everyone to return but just as Yoruichi began to shunpo, she felt a harsh pain in her heart as the object imbedded in Ichigo had zapped her and she couldn't breath for a moment or two as they both began to glow brightly.

"Wha-what's going on!?"

Yoruichi began to panic as she felt herself getting weaker and her cat tail came out

 _"Oh no... I'm being forced into my cat form! I gotta get Ichigo to his families house NOW!"_

She began to shunpo towards the kurosaki residence as quickly as she could while transforming against her will into her cat form.

 _"Almost...there!"_

While in mid air of the shunpo, Yoruichi was back in her cat form and both ichigo and her were quickly approaching the wall of the clinic.

 _"NO! ICHIGO!"_ but all that was heard was a very loud meow and the two collided into the clinic with ichigo on the ground unconscious already and herself trying to stay conscious.

 _"Got to... stay..awake...a little more"_ she felt her powers quickly draining and with the last bit of strength she had left, she jumped up and hit the door bell and landed and collapsed on top of Ichigo's chest.

 **Inside the clinic**

"Yuzu! Did you hear that loud thud?" the tomboyish looking sister asked the other sister.

"Yes I did Karin, but I wonder what it wa-" Yuzu didn't finish her sentence as she heard something go off.

 _ **DING-DONG!**_

"I'll get it!" Yuzu chirped as she ran to the door and opened it and saw no one at the door. She wondered outside and looked to her right.

"H-Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" She stopped calling out and looked to her left and she felt her heart stop as she let out an ear piercing loud scream as Karin came running out thinking Yuzu was in danger.

"What! What is it Yuzu! Are you alr-" She saw what Yuzu was looking at. Their older brother all bloodied and broken and an adorable black kitten on top of him which he was holding.

Both girls ran inside the house to get the old man of the house who was asleep on the couch.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Both girls yelled at the same time which sent Isshin flying off the couch.

"What's the matter girls? Something happen?"

Without an explanation, the girls grabbed a hand each and dragged him to the door while he was sobbing muttering something about cruel daughters.

They dragged him outside and his look grew instantly serious.

"Girls. Get your brothers bed ready NOW." Just as he finished, the two younger sisters zoomed to Ichigo's room to get his bed ready.

Isshin picked his son up who was holding the small black feline and something clicked into his head.

 _"Oh no... If this is who I think it is... I need to get Kisuke here along with Tessai"_

He carried both of them to Ichigo's room and laid his battered son on his bed and left the cat in his arms and closed the door.

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_**

"Hey Isshin my old pal! How can I help you this fine evening?" Kisuke answered.

"I need you to come over here right now with along with Tessai. I'll explain why when you get here." Isshin quickly said.

"I see.. we'll be there shortly then.."

 _ **CLICK!**_

 **A/N: I wanna thank everyone who took the time to favorite this story in advance and please leave a review no matter if it's a complement or something helpful that can help me write this story a little better. I'm also looking for a beta reader too so if anyone wants to, please pm me and we can discuss it further. Till next time!  
**

 **Fern0 signing off!~**


	2. Careful steps with pure intentions

**A/N: O. M. F. G. So many followers and a handful of reviews already and favorites too! I can't even begin to express how thankful I am for that from all of you! I hope that I will not disappoint you all during the duration of this story.  
**

 **Once again, I do not own bleach in any way, shape or form.**

 **Now then! On with the show!**

 **Chapter II: Careful steps with pure intentions**

 _ **DING DONG!  
**_

Isshin walks over to the door to let in his old friends that he suddenly called over.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been in the Kurosaki humble home" Kisuke pleasantly said before taking a seat at the table along with Tessai

Letting out a sigh Isshin looks up to the them and begins to explain what has happened.

"From as far as I can tell, Karen and Yuzu found Ichigo laying the road just outside the clinic unconscious and he was holding something oddly familiar..." he spoke

"Holding something you say? Or perhaps is it... Someone rather than something hmm?" Kisuke questioned while waving his fan over his face.

Nodding and continuing on with the description and there was an awkward silence at first but Tessai broke the silence with a question of his own.

"So you're saying that the bat cat that Ichigo is holding could possibly be Yoruichi herself?" Isshin nodded and led them upstairs to Ichigo's room and quietly they tip toed in to look at the duo laying in the bed.

"Hmm... If this actually is Yoruichi, she should be able to transform back into her human form then." Kisuke began to formulate a potential scenario as to what has happened but Kisuke remembered that a certain object shot out of the seal.

"No... It can't be..." both Isshin and Tessai looked at him as if he had an epiphany.

"Uhh... what Kisuke?" They asked hesitantly...

"I now know the nature of what that object is... This is not good at all... That bright light that shot out of the seal that Aizen is in was in fact the hogyoku itself." he stated seriously.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Isshin fell off the chair from such catastrophic news and jolted back up.

"Not just that Isshin, but the hogyoku did something to Yoruichi too which might explain why she is in her cat form right now. So for the time being what do we tell Ichigo?" Kisuke asked quickly

"Let's keep this between us only and just tell him that we adopted a kitten, but also work on a solution to fix her up as soon as possible" Isshin happily suggested

Waving his fan over his face and laughing Kisuke was beginning to enjoy where this plan was going.

"Oh ho! So secretly have our lovely kitten bond with Ichigo eh? Whenever the fix is done, he'll have quite the heart attack!" he exclaimed

Isshin paused for a moment to process and when it hit him, he ran to the poster of the Masaki and smothered it.

"MASAKIIII! OUR SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN! WE WILL FINALLY GET MANY GRANDCHILDREN AT LONG LAST!" All while having fake anime tears flooding the room.

Kisuke and Tessai sweatdropped and stood up

"Well on that note Isshin, we'll be in touch when we have something, see yea!" he said as he left the Kurosaki clinic.

 **Later in the middle of the night...**

Yoruichi began to stir from collapsing on top of Ichigo and stretched her joints as they popped back into place and looked around the room to see where she was.

 _"Where am I? It looks like I'm in someone's room..."_

When she then remembered what had happened, she started to panic again

 _"*GASP* Ichigo!"_

She looked down and saw that she was on top of him and was fully healed and she let out a sigh of relief.

 _"Phew... That's good that he's healed already. Well if there is any drawbacks from the zap I was hit with, I'm glad I healed in my cat form as it takes less time to do so!" she smirked._

 _"Alright, time to REALLY scare berry boy in the morning! Oh I cannot WAIT to see he reaction!" she laughed as she tried to transform..._

 _Nothing happened..._

 _"What the... Maybe my powers were surpressed a bit from the zap... Lemmie try shunpo..."_

 _She tries to shunpo to the door but only ends up falling flat on her face on the floor  
_

 _"OWW! That really hurt! So I can't transform back or do shunpo... can I still talk though?"_

 _"ICHIGO!" she yelled out a loud as possible but what really could be heard was one thing._

"Meow."

 _"Oh no... ALL my powers and abilities are gone! So I'm just... a regular kitty then.. Oh no no no no no... I don't know what to do now... Well... I suppose I'll stick with berry boy here and pretend I'm a new household kitty that they adopted. Yeah that'll work!_ " she smiled with her new plan set in her head, she crawled back on top of Ichigo and fell back asleep on his chest and soon fell into a peaceful sleep from the warmth of his body.

 **The next morning...**

Yoruichi awake to a wonderful aroma that has filled the house and her senses kicked in.

 _"Oh sweet Kami that smells divine! I'm starving! I wonder if Isshin will notice me..."_

She started to panic inwardly but shook it off.

 _"Maybe he'll have some answers to my condition... Oh right.. I can't talk.. forgot about that.. Anyways! I must find that sweet smell!"_

So she took off and wondered the house to find Ichigo's family sitting at the breakfast table eating peacefully and she noticed Isshin looked right at her and she stopped moving all together.

 _"Oh fuck! Busted already!"_ She thought but relaxed when he shook his head and showed her a 5 minute sign and she nodded and went back upstairs quietly and waiting until she heard his foot steps come into Ichigo's room and picked her up and went into his work office and closed the door and placed her on his desk and sighed.

"Look, I'm not sure if you are Yoruichi or not, but I'm going to assume that you are since you haven't attacked anyone in here or reviled yourself either. So I just want to confirm something... If you really are Yoruichi, I want you to... Stand on your back legs and wave at me" he finished with a smile

 _Yoruichi sweatdropped. "That's it!? Kami this going to be easier than I thought!"_ So she sat back on her hind legs and waved at him and sat back down.

Nodding and proceeding to sit down, Isshin took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, now that I know it's you Yoruichi, I'm gonna tell you why your in your cat form and can't change back. The reason you can't do anything right now is because that object that shot out into Ichigo was the hogyoku itself and fro-"

Isshin didn't get to finish his sentence and she leaped onto his face and began clawing at him.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT WAS THE HOGYOKU!? DAMN IT ISSHIN DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS NOW!?"_ She mentally screamed but all Isshin could here was angry meow's and when she was finished, he had lovely claw marks on his face.

Groaning and getting up from the surprise cat attack. "Okay... I had a feeling you'd be angry about that, but can I finish my discription?" He asked at the growling feline and noticed that she calmed down with a huff and laid down on he stomach.

 _"Grrrr... This had BETTER be a good explanation or so help me Kami that last clawing will be like child's play in comparison."_

"and from what I can tell, it not only embedded itself into him but you were zapped to which explains why your in cat form. I don't sense any reiatsu from you and given how you only meow'd when you were clawing my face instead of producing words, that means your powers are gone then right?" he asked only to see a sad face appear on her face

 _"Yeah... I wish I could express how frustrated I am.."_

He picked her up and held her "So here's our plan kitty cat: we are going to keep Ichigo in the dark about you for the time being and tell him we adopted a kitten and we'll let him name you. If he seems to recognize you and names you Yoruichi from familiar looks, just roll with it since you can't speak so he won't know it's actually you. Sound good for now?"

She smiled inwardly as if she had something evil planned

 _"Oh kami this is excellent! My plan will work after all! Isshin you are a genius! Sometimes..."_

She looked up and smiled at Isshin in agreement and climbed down from his arms and walked out with him.

"Girls! I have a surprise for you! Come down here!" Isshin happily yelled as he heard fast footsteps from the house then felt a scratch on his ankle.

 _"Damn it Isshin! Are you TRYING to blow my cover!" She growled_

The two girls looked at the small feline by their fathers leg and went closer only for him to stop them .

"Hold on ladies, she is quite shy right now and is getting familiar with her surroundings so give her some space first okay?" He suggested hopefully to delay the onslaught of awwws and petting.

The two girls frowned "okay dad" and they went back to whatever they were doing.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

Ichigo woke up and felt as if a freight train hit him.

"Fuck my head hurts so much... Still.. Thank kami I'm alive." He smiled inwardly.

He opened his door only to be greeted by Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, dad adopted a kitty!" She excitedly told her brother.

"A cat? That's weird but whatever" he shrugged as be went downstairs to go and eat.

Seeing his son come down, he looked over at him. "Ah! Morning son! I trust you slept well?" He said while smiling but gently nudged a certain black feline under the table to let her know that Ichigo was here.

"Yeah I suppose so.. Umm.. Yuzu said we now have a kitten in the house now?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

He would have asked another question but he felt something tugging on his pants and he looked down at the black kitten and picked her up.

"Oh, hello there kitten. What's your name?" He asked it

 _"It's me Ichigo! Yoruichi!" She exclaimed_

"hmm... You look like someone I know... but since I lost my powers I can't see her anymore... How about... Yoruichi? How does that sound? " he asked the kitten while petting her softly.

 _"ha! Works for me!" She sang out_

She leaned closer to him and rubbed her face in his hands and let out a loud purr.

He chuckled and continued to stroke the kitten quietly. "I guess you like that name huh? Okay, I'll name you Yoruichi!" He exclaimed to his dad and he smiled at him.

"Well it looks like she already picked her favorite now eh?" He asked his son.

"Yes I would happen to agree with that dad."

 _"Yay! He's going to keep me! This is going to be amazing! "_ she finished while purring into Ichigo as a sign of aapproval.

"Umm dad? What happened to my powers?" He asked quietly and saw his dad sigh and sit back down at the table while Yoruichi felt Ichigo tense up more, she leaped into his arms and nuzzled her face along his and he smiled and pet her some more.

"Ready son? This going to be a long description." He nodded and held Yoruichi in his arms subconsciously and she purred happily.


	3. Spiritual surprise from within

**A/N: I'm still trying to come to terms with the amount of love this story is getting already and it's only just beginning! *sniff*  
**

 **Thank you to every reader and reviewer for all of the support for this!**

 **And now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter III: Spiritual surprise from within**

 **After a long talk with his father in the kitchen...**

"So lemmie get this summed up... The bright light that shot out of the seal was the hogyoku, said hogyoku became embedded in my chest, then it zapped her and lastly, Yoruichi brought me here and went in the soul society?" Ichigo said and Isshin nodded.

Ichigo sighs and he places the newest member of family, Yoruichi on the floor and walks back to his room to process everything in his own way and she begins to follow him when she is picked up suddenly by a cheerful Yuzu as she begins to pet Yoruichi softly.

"Hello Yoruichi! I'm Yuzu!" she continues to pet the little feline then she started to gently scratch behind her ears and hears her purr in delight.

 _"Ahhhh... I haven't been scratched there in ages!"_

She walks into the kitchen and grabs the last piece of the fish that she cooked for lunch and put it on a small plate and but put her down first so she could place the plate down without breaking it. Yoruichi however was absolutely overjoyed with the meal presented in front of her when she confirmed the amazing smell in the morning as the dish in front of her.

 _"WOOOOOOOOOOO! Yoruichi you hit the jackpot this time! This smells heavenly!"_

She began to scarf down the cooked fish with delight and Yuzu petted her again and walked away to let her eat.

 _"Now THAT hit the spot! Kami I'm so full... I wonder where Ichigo went? Maybe I can use him as my bed again as I sleep off this lovely meal."_ She said to herself as she licked her paws and trotted up the stairs searching for his room.

After a bit of wondering around she came up to a door with the number 15 on it and she smirked as she had found her destination. She began to claw on the door gently and heard a huff from the other side of the door and it opened as Ichigo looked around but heard a small sound from below him.

"Meow!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Yoruichi. Found my room eh?"

"Meow"

"Heh... I guess I'm just trying to process what this all means for me now.."

He let her in and she looked around his room as he walked by her and laid on his bed and she crawled on top of him and purred. Letting out a sigh he put his hands behind his head and was thinking to himself, but loud enough that Yoruichi could hear him.

"I know that my powers are gone... but I won't be able to protect anyone... All the fighting will be left to everyone else and none of them are even remotely strong as I was.."

Yoruichi felt a hint of sadness starting to come from him and she wasn't sure how to help him.

 _"Ichigo.. You never have this kind of thinking process... I don't know how, but we'll find a way to set things right to how they should be, but first! Time to stop sulking in self doubt!"_

She hissed and hit his nose

"Ow. Hehe I suppose I shouldn't be laying around in despair then huh"

She then licked his nose and rubbed it

 _"Damn right you shouldn't! If I able to transform I'd kick your ass, but then again I'm happy that he knows that doing so isn't good for not just himself but his family too."_

Letting out another sigh as he took off his shirt to look at the aftermath damage and saw that his body was fully healed and saw the hogyoku in the center of his chest.

"I wonder if I have an inner world because of this thing... Only one way to find out then."

He sat into a comfortable position then began to search in his body for anything that looked like his inner world.

Yoruichi looked up at him noticing him not moving anymore, she tilted her head as if she was thinking.

 _"I'm not entirely sure if it is possible that he even has an inner world anymore let alone any kind of reiatsu... Still, it can't hurt to observe him at this point."  
_

She laid down in his lap and began to observe from the outside when she was zapped yet again!

 _"What in the-"_

She didn't have any time to process what had happened as she felt herself being pulled into an inner world and while she was in the process, she transformed back into her human form and she saw Ichigo looking around and she was falling from up top so she had the element of surprise and when she was nearly on top of him, she felt bad let him know she was falling.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo hears her screaming and can't tell where it's coming from.

"Huh!? Yoruichi!? Where are you!" he calls out and just as he looks up, he sees her falling on top of him

 ** _*CRASH!*_**

"Ow... that hurt! Good thing my landing was soft though. Alright, gotta go look for berry boy now."

She started to get up when she heard a muffle from below her and she looked down with her eyes widened.

"There you Ichi-chan!" she sang out as she lifted him up and dusting him off.

"Yoruichi? How did you end up in here with me in my inner world? Aren't you in the soul society?" he asked quickly before she could speak. She nodded and started walking with him.

"Well I was, but then I got zapped again and then I ended up in here" she said with a confused tone.

Ichigo sighed as they both heard a loud rumble around them

"What the... what was that?" Ichigo growled as Yoruichi got herself ready in her own hakuda stance.

"Be ready for anything Ichigo." she cautiously said when a bright light that temporarily blinded the pair, but when they were able to see again, what they saw was quite spectacular.

"Wow... It's... It's so" Ichigo stammered as he was cut off by Yoruichi who had the same expression on her face.

"Beautiful" she finished with a smile and they walked towards the hill in the middle of the field.

Once they got to the hill, they saw a set of large doors which they proceeded to investigate and see up close.

"Wow! I wonder what's on the other side eh Ichi-kun?" She purred softly as she appeared on Ichigo's back suddenly.

"I'd go look but umm... your crushing me.." Ichigo said without thinking earning him a hard punch in the face.

"What was that!? Are you calling me FAT!?" She began to yell out of anger as Ichigo began to scarcely dodge her attacks.

"Wh-what!? N-n-n-o I wasn't! I swear!" He managed stutter out of his mouth when she pounced on top of him and she laid there on his chest.

"So... What about now Ichi-kun?" she quietly purred as she trailed her fingers up his chest.

Ichigo couldn't even begin to form a single word because of two reasons. The first being that the only woman that he could ever want emotionally was laying on top of him, and the second being she was naked so needless to say his face was bright red and all he could do was stutter heavily as she crept closer to his face as she pressed her endowed chest on him. Then she got off of him laughing hysterically and shunpoed away and came back with clothes on still laughing at him.

"Ahhhh... Teasing you so much never gets old Ichigo" she snickered as he got up and fixed himself up muttering something about perverted neko when the doors started to open which caught the pairs attention

A bright light shined from the door as they covered they're eyes only to hear someone yell "GOD DAMN IT" as a thick book slammed into Ichigo's face making Yoruichi laugh. After recovering, they came upon a giant room filled with books and magazines and scrolls and a small man with long emerald green hair that stopped midway down his back, his eyes were bright yellow and has an odd looking scar across his chest. The unknown person noticed that they were there already but kept quiet to let them get closer. Then he turned around slowly in his big office chair.

"So... You're finally here at last... "


	4. The tenent embedded inside

**A/N: WOWOWOWOWOW! You guys are fuckin AMAZING! Still reading, reviewing and or just reading. Either, I am sooooo thankful for all of you who have read up to this point!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM  
**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Spirit speaking"**

 **Chapter IV: The tenant embedded inside**

 **"So... You're finally here at last..."** the spirit called out as the chair in front of Ichigo and Yoruichi was turned away from them so they could not see who it is.

"I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark here, but are you the reason why I have an inner world again?" Ichigo questioned

 **"Why yes I am the reason that you have an inner world strawberry!"** The spirit cheerfully said as the chair turned to show a young man dressed casually in red trackpants and a red top with white stripes forming an X and a Z melded together and he had quite long blonde hair that was tied in a downwards ponytail and has bright green eyes.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi were stunned. Neither of them didn't know what to say at this point as he shunpoed to close in the gap.

 **"If you are able to hear me in this tone, my name is Excero" he spoke very quietly.**

Yoruichi's ears perked as she heard his name.

"Hold on a minute... Excero? You mean.. THE Excero!?" she exclaimed in a realization as said spirit now began to flash a sinister smile.

 **"Indeed I am Lady Yoruichi, and I have chosen Ichigo here to be my wielder."** he stated.

To say that Ichigo was confused at the back and forth questions being fired from both Excero and Yoruichi went on would be a monstrous understatement given a blank look he had right now.

 **"I know what you are capable of Ichigo. However, trying to even pick up the hilt of my blade is not possible even for the likes of you."** he said with a serious tone as Ichigo growled

"And why the fuck not!?" he yelled when another book came flying at him

 _ **WHA-POW!**_

Ichigo was on the floor and twitching from the pain of the book as Excero and Yoruichi were laughing at him.

 **"Ahh... I don't think that is ever going to get old anytime soon"** he said as he wiped a tear off from laughing

"GRRR! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo roared then the next thing he knew he was on the ground again but Yoruichi was on his back keeping him grounded.

"Chill Ichi-bo, he didn't mean it personally. You seem really tense, how about a massage?" she purred and left no room for arguments as he sighed and sat in her lap as she began to massage his back.

Excero sat with the duo with a smile.

 **"I'm sure you have quite the number of questions for me Ichigo, but they will have to wait as I need to know something of the utmost importance to complete my full understanding of who you are Ichigo Kurosaki. There is one detail missing that I cannot find no matter how many times I look and check, double check. IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!"** He brushed the books off his desk and sobbed with fake anime tears coming out, but quickly composed himself

 ***Ahem***

 **"Sorry about that, I'm usually far more composed then that, but getting back on** **topic..."** he started as he looked over at Ichigo sternly.

 **"From what I have been able to gather from all of your memories and emotions, all of your battles had a drive to it. A drive that made you want to go to hell and back for your friends and family. I understand WHY you did it, I understand WHEN you did it and WHERE as well but the one thing I cannot seem to put together is WHAT. WHAT was the motivation? WHAT was the emotional reasoning? WHAT was the sole purpose as to WHY YOU WANT TO PROTECT!"** he finished screaming and he took a few deep breaths to regain his composure before getting on his knees in front of Ichigo.

 **"Please Ichigo... Help me to understand what that one thing that made you want to protect!"** he pleaded when he saw his face become emotionless and Yoruichi nudged him and whispered something in his ear and he nodded and walked away from Excero.

 **"HEY! GET BACK HERE RIG-"** he started to shout when he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu spike to get his attention.

"I know the reason why and he does as well... He tries not to think about it though... I can't really blame him for not wanting to, but seeing as you have seen and processed all of Ichigo's memories and emotions. I can tell you that the answer to what you want to know has been right under your nose the whole time." She said with a toothy grin on her face.

 **"Well! Out with it then! What was the sole reason!"** he said in a threatening tone which didn't phase her at all as she snickered.

"Can you access the memories Excero?" she asked suddenly surprising him

 **"Yes I can, why?"** he asked and she smiled wide again.

"Allow me to show you the sole reason if you access the memories right here right now" she stated with a certain look in her eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

 **"Alright, hold on then."**

He jumped back to the desk he was sitting at and pulled out a small orb that was shining blue and he touched it and all of Ichigo's memories spread out just far enough for both of them to see it.

 **Well, which one is then?"** he impatiently spoke which made her laugh again.

"Hmmm... Let's see... is it... No not this one... Mmm... Where could... AHA!" she finished with a smile and came back to Excero with a serious look on her face.

"This is the event that triggered Ichigo's reasoning. I'm sure you can understand why he didn't wish to be apart of this conversation hmm?" she finished.

Looking over the memory carefully, he stopped and then started to laugh

 **"Heh... Eh hehehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** he roared out loud so Ichigo could hear him.

Excited like a little boy getting a new toy, Excero quickly placed the new information in the empty slot and the whole place began to pulse with reiatsu and he fetched Ichigo and brought him back

 **"Ichigo and Yoruichi, you have NO idea how happy I am to finally come to full conclusion about that!"** he cheered as he was doing cartwheels and flips and around them then he grabbed them by the arms and smiled at them.

 **"Alrighty folks! Next time you stop on by, we'll begin the part: lifting the hilt! Until then..."** he began to spin the two in circles as he began rotating at an insane speed and let go of the arms he was holding as they were sent flying out of the inner world.

 **"TOODLES!** **"** shouted Excero as the duo left.

 _ **Back in the real world...**_

Ichigo came to as he shook his head and held it with one hand

"Uggh... My head feels like I fought Kenpachi..." he mumbled and he looked down to see Yoruichi sound asleep in his lap. He didn't have the heart to move and wake her up as he smiled and began to gently pet the small kitten not knowing that she was returning from the same inner world and that she was right in his lap. She came to and felt something stroking her back and remembered where she was.

" _Oh right! I'm in Ichi-bo's room still. Heh... He must think I'm asleep or something.. Still, it was very nice to be able to touch him again as a woman"_ She thought dreamily as she purred as Ichigo pet her softly.

"Ichi-nii! Lunch time!" Yuzu called out from the kitchen and Yoruichi heard her call out and she "woke up" and stretched and hopped out of Ichigo's lap as she followed him.

"Meow."

"Come on Yoruichi, time for lunch." Ichigo said as she jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed her face on his cheek and purred.

 _"As amusing as this is for me, I just hope Urahara can find a solution to my problem..."_ she thought with worry and she grinned as they approached the table. As Ichigo sat, his dad had a worried look on his face.

"Ummm.. Dad? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked quietly

"Son, what was that dark pulse of reiatsu I felt no too long ago?" he asked with an emotionless face. Ichigo sighed and looked back up at his dad.

"Well... it's kind of a long story..." he said


	5. A new feeling of acceptence

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Excero talking"**

 **Chapter V: A new feeling of acceptance  
**

Letting out a sigh before starting, Yoruichi jumps onto the table and sits by Ichigo's hand and he gently strokes her fur as she purrs.

"Well, when I woke up in my inner world, it was nothing but darkness, but then Yoruichi appeared out of no where!" He exclaimed his dad just sat there and listened which was weird since his dad would normally interrupt him a lot as he told anything that happened so Ichigo continued.

"Then we came up to a large set of doors. Kind of looked like castle doors but sturdier and they opened up by themselves and I ended up getting a giant book in the face. That shit hurt!" He rubbed his nose as he remembered the pain from the book but looked up to his dad just laughing on the floor.

"WAH HAHAHA! I guess that's the karma from missing all the school eh?" He asked while trying recompose himself as a tick mark came onto Ichigo's forehead.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyways..." He continued while fighting the urge to punch him.

"After all kinds of weird stuff he was doing he introduced himself to us and his name Excero and he-" Ichigo was cut off by his father with a face of worry.

"EXCERO!? How in the hell did you manage to come into possession of one of the legendary protectors of old?! he shouted suddenly as Ichigo fell back on the chair and his dad helped him up again.

"I don't know alright! That was my first time seeing him, but he is the reason why I have an inner world still, but he claimed to have said that I am not strong enough to pick up the hilt at all." he stated as he sat back down.

For a while there was silence... Then Isshin broke the dam.

"Well son, I'll be honest here. I have no idea what this all means for you now that you have one of the protectors of old. All I can do here is continue to support you and remember to always move forward. Always." He said as he patted his son on the shoulder and looked at the clock.

"Crap! I need to get ready!" He exclaimed as he bolted upstairs.

"Meow." Yoruichi pawed at Ichigo to get his attention but with no success, so she bit his finger and that snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice Yoruichi!" he said as he got up and stretched his stiff joints back into place as they popped one at a time then he heard Excero with a bored tone in his voice.

 **"Ichigo! I'm bored... Go explore wander around the town so I can do some stuff."** he whined and Ichigo sighed.

"Well, not much else to do right now and the girls are out and about so why not." he said as he finished tying his shoes and he felt something furry in one of his pockets and took it out.

"Hmm? Hey what cha doing in there kitten?" he asked as he placed Yoruichi on the ground and as he did he couldn't help but notice the pouting like face on the little feline and he sighed and placed her on his shoulder.

"There. Happy now?" he huffed as he walked out of the house and locked the doors as he heard her purr in agreement.

 ** _The following morning...  
_**

After wandering around the town and talking back and forth to Excero, he got to know him a little bit more than he had known already, but not too much as he remained tight lipped about his power armor form as well as the hilt which aggravated Ichigo to no end, but the orange headed hero had an idea to help himself with a certain cat lady that kept teasing him.

"Excero! You here?" Ichigo called out once back inside his inner world and said spirit appeared above him.

 **"You rang Ichigo?"** he answered with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, I want to learn to use the saber now and before you protest to it, I wanna make a ummm... a deal of some sort." he smiled afterwards.

This had now caught the spirits interest as to his knowledge, Ichigo doesn't do anything like this.

 **"Go on... I'm all ears right now Ichigo. You have my curiosity growing right now.."** he trailed on with a grin on his face that looked hungry

"In exchange for the knowledge of the saber, I want to learn how to... um..." He started to stammer and rub the back of his neck. "How to understand Yoruichi's teasing.. I wanna know if there is something behind all of it like a message of some sort that I'm not seeing as you know, I'm not used to the world of feelings and all that." he said as he was now looking right into excero's eyes as he looked back right at him.

 **"Hmm... a strong offer you have made, but that doesn't mention anywhere about what I am getting in return though.."** he pointed out which snapped Ichigo back to the conversation.

"In return you can umm... well I don't know really. Is there anything you wanted to do?" he asked almost hesitantly.

 **"Hmm... I have a few ideas that could be tons of fun... Yes... In return, I want your 100% cooperation for these ideas I have. I can assure you that none of them will embarrass you in anyway. So then.. Do we have a deal Ichigo?"** he asked with an almost sinister like smile as he stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

"Well... Alright, you have a deal Excero." Ichigo said as he shook his hand and the spirit laughed out loud.

 **"Excelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllent!"** he cheered out then pulled Ichigo into a room with a black wall and one desk and one chair.

 **"Here, have a seat Ichigo and we'll get started on your lesson about Yoruichi's teasings and understanding them."** he said as he whipped out a pointer out of no where. Ichigo shrugged and sat down and looked at the black wall.

"Okay, now what Excero?" Ichigo asked with a slight bored sound in his voice.

 **"This."** he said with a smile as he pressed a button and all of his memories regarding Yoruichi and her teasing showed up all at once on the wall causing Ichigo to live up to the name of strawberry.

"Wh-what the fuck Excero!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack here!?" Shot at the spirit which made him laugh.

 **"Well you said you wanted to understand it didn't you?"** he asked the strawberry in front of him.

"*Sigh*... Alright, let's do this" he said as if he was giving into something.

 **"Lovely! Now. Yoruichi's teasing is quite easy to understand as she wants one thing from you, but from that one thing there are another two things."** he stated without answering anything really.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd what could she possibly want with someone like me!?" he exclaimed as he huffed. Yoruichi was the goddess of flash, hand to hand combat master, and master of stealth as she was after the captain of the stealth and punishment squads, but not only that, she is of royality within the shihoin clan. So what would a royal princess want with someone like him?

 **"That is quite simple to answer Ichigo. The one thing she wants... is you."** he said and waited for the information to sink into him and saw his eyes widen.

 **"Now you're starting to get it. So if the one thing she wants is YOU. What are the other two things that she wants from you?"** a question shot from excero as ichigo has begun to realize everything that the sneaky neko has done to him, with him and for him over the few years..

"Umm... One of them being my... Virginity..." he stammered as he still maintained composure surprisingly.

 **"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd the other?"** he trailed on as ichigo now had a look of clarity and resolve on his face.

"And she wants my heart. I understand now... Thank you Excero. Speaking of said princess... Where is she?" he asked as Excero just shrugged making said strawberry person sigh and leave the inner world.

 **"You can come out now Yoruichi."** he smirked and said princess appeared beside him and whacked him on the head.

"You just had to tell him didn't you?" she glared at him and he chuckled.

 **"Well... We made a deal of sorts..."** He said softly but quickly turned serious.

 **"I've been going back and forth with communications with Urahara and he believes he is close to finding a fix for the predicament your in. If either that or-"**

"I GOT IT!" Yoruichi chirped as she appeared behind Excero making him jump.

 **"Kami Yoruichi! Did you have to do that!"** he whined as the latter chuckled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, but I have remembered a way that can guarantee the transformation fix, although how things are right now... It would be a long shot until Kisuke can finish his temporary fix. When it is done, I'll have to rush back to my clans mansion and get the shihoin animal kido book that I used many years ago."

Rubbing his chin, Excero sees where she is going with her plan and nods in agreement.

 **"I do like this plan Yoruichi, although I must advise you that I've been monitoring the shihoin messengers as you wanted me to and came across something highly disturbing..."** he trailed off as her eyes widened at this new information.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She began to fire off questions quickly at him.

 **"...Someone has broken the highest law of your clan and is now on the loose, and whoever this person is, they are looking for you. To kill you."** he finished with a serious face as he now saw the goddess of flash on the floor with a face of fear.

"Oh god... I know exactly who it is... Sarianna Shihoin... Excero send this information to kisuke right now and get ichi-bo in here too. He needs to know my situation as now his family and loved ones are no longer safe." She finished as she regained her composure.

 **"Sent the message away, and Ichigo will be here in 3...2...1..."** he pulls out a small pool out of no where and places it in front of him and smiles.

 _ ***SPLASH!***_

Ichigo crash landed into the pool with loud splash but was really a belly flop so needless to say that he couldn't really do too much...

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"Okay now that i'm not in pain from your stupidity Excero, why did you drag me in here? I was helping Yuzu with something." He scowled at the spirit.

 **"Because I was asked to bring you here immediately by the other occupant of this inner world."** the spirit said as he shifted his eyes towards the side telling him to look in that direction and the strawberry saw the goddess sitting over a ledge all huddled up tightly, he walked over and sat beside her and before he could do anything, she leaped into his arms and started to sniffle.

"Ichi-bo... Everyone that you know here is in terrible danger because of me.." she started off and sighed as she was barely able to keep herself together.

Ichigo was pissed. He was ready to destroy whoever dared to threaten his loved ones, his family and... dare he think it... his goddess. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and looked into her golden cat like eyes.

"Yoruichi, I need you tell me everything about this... I need to know how serious of a threat this is..." he murmured quietly as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Well... alright then..." she started. After telling Ichigo about the danger that is now very real and out there somewhere, he was now holding her even tighter than before and didn't clue in as to what he was doing until...

"Ichi-bo?" she asked as this snapped him out of the daze he was in as she took her hands and placed them on each side of his face.

"Whatever you do, please do not go after her yet... She'll tear you apart with ease and I don't want to see something like that happening to you. Also Excero told me that you made a deal with him..." she smirked and he was now nervous.

"Errmm... wha-wha do you mean?" he stammered as she giggled and leaned into him again.

"So now you know the true nature of my teasings hmm?" she asked and he nodded and she looked up at him once more.

"Then I have a question for you Ichi-bo" she smiled at him as a feint blush appeared of both faces as he looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked back into her eyes.

"Given that you understand my intentions now.. I want to explore the depth of my feelings for you... I've been burned time and time again by worthless men who claim to love me but the didn't at all, but when I look at you, I see a strong man who is honest, loyal to those he loves, and protects his loved ones unconditionally. I want to be yours Ichigo Kurosaki, as a loving partner. Don't worry... we can take it slow as I know you are still new to all the feelings and such, but I want to know is... do you feel something similar towards me? And if so, do you want something like I have just told you?" she asked while not breaking eye contact from him.

Staring into her eyes, he felt a desire to lean forward into her and kiss her. Normally he would ignore such things, but having learned the true feelings of the goddess, he could say with pride that he felt the same way as he slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes and for a moment... It was as if all of time slowed down around them as they pressed their lips onto one another and held it there for a moment and pulled back and slowly opened their eyes.

"Yes, I do Yoruichi. I'm just... surprised that you'd pick someone like me instead of someone who is of your status." he whispered as she chuckled.

"I'll deal with that rubbish when the time comes Ichi-bo..." she leaned back into his embrace and sighed happily.

"Thank you for accepting me.. I look forward to the future we have... my strawberry" she smiled as she pecked his cheek and he pulled her in tighter with a large grin on his face.


	6. Reuniting akin

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in this chapter as there was something that was occurring in my life that needed my full attention so without anymore delays, onward with the show!**

 **Chapter VI: Reuniting akin  
**

It was a calm and peaceful morning at the Urahara shoten as Kisuke was fiddling with one of his gadgets as he heard a senkaimon open from the training grounds. Figuring it was someone from the soul society, he grabbed zanpakto and heard the voice of a young girl as if she was in need of help. Hearing the voice, he shunpo'd to the grounds to see a much younger looking woman looking like yoruichi being chased by someone looking rather feral. Being the "gentleman" that he was, he decided to knock the feral person out.

"Scream! Benihime!" he sent a crimson blast toward the guard knocking him out cold and he turned to find that girl who was running catching her breath.

"Ummm, you wouldn't happen to be related to Yoruichi would you?" he asked with his fan out covering his face.

"Yes, I am her sister Sarianna and I need-" she couldn't finish her sentence as kisuke had his zanpakto pointed at her.

"Ah yes, Sarianna the criminal if I recall. Why shouldn't I bind you up now and bring you back to the shihoin manor?" he asked in a serious tone

Letting out a sigh she shook her head and looked back at him.

"I'm not like that.. Besides... If you did that, I would die along with you as well, and I don't think nee-san would be too happy if one of her oldest friends were to die.." she mumbled as he sheathed his sword and sat next to her and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Sarianna, I need you to tell me exactly what has happened back there." with all seriousness again and she nodded.

"Well... what happened was..."

 _ **Flashback: 4 hours earlier in Soul society...  
The Shihoin manor**_

Alarms all across the monstrous manor of the Shihoin's awaking each of the nobles that resided as swarms of guards stormed in and out of rooms and buildings to all assemble in the main courtyard as only the most elite guards were allowed to go up to the top floor to where to current heads of the shihoin clan reside in. Coming out of the bedroom while yawning were clan leaders who happened to be a certain neko's parents came out of the room.

 _ **(A/N: I am not sure if they Yoruichi's parents exist in the official manga or not. Or if they have names already so if they do, please let me know! Until then, I will call them Jordan and Sammy)**_

*Yawn!* "What has happened? Why are the alarms going off at this time in the morning?" Jordan began to question the head of the guards.

"I apologize for your sleep being disturbed as something has happened in the omega detainment center on our end and-" the guard was quickly cut off by Sammy

"Jordan, open the secret passage way to the bottom of our manor. Guards, we will meet only the elites down below immediately. Grounds captains to your stations at once!" She barked at the guards and they all vanished as the two clan heads descended down a large room that looked like the shunpo training area and they landed and quickly entered the stairwell that the elite guards were waiting outside of to the detainment center.

Upon arriving to the center, they saw a dead member of the science section who was delivering something to one of the special hand-off slots and was killed by... something, along with the group of guards that was escorting said scientist and all that was around the room was blood and other body parts, but what was on the monitor made them sigh with relief. On the monitor, it had "Package sent" and as they all tried to leave, the doors closed on them and locked them all inside.  
In a small vent near by, a smaller girl similar to Yoruichi in looks named Sarianna tried not to make any noise as she saw what was happening inside the containment room.

A bright green light started to shine and she shielded her eyes from the light and looked again when the light died off and who she saw nearly gave away where she was hiding. A man with bright green eyes that was thought long dead for his treachery in the history of the clan.

 _"Kami! Not him! I have to find nee-san and warn her! Well... If she doesn't think I'm a criminal still that is... I need to find her regardless of what she thinks!"  
_

Just as she made it out of the vent she was in, a powerful blast of bright green light erupted from the containment stairs and then some of the new guards who were in the room before saw Sarianna as she was looking around.

"There she is! Capture her at once by order of clan heads!" One of the guards yelled and pointed at her and she took notice as some of the guards were fighting each other but only she knew the depths of why as she bolted for the doors and narrowly escaped a crimson red blast that came screaming by her shoulder.

 _"Kami! That was a powerful hado!"_ she mentally yelled as she thought of a way out but did not see one until she thought of something.

 _"Yes! That's right! Nee-san had an emergency senkaimon in her room!"_ cheering mentally as some of the guards with the green eyes approached her with blades out ready to end her life. She just chuckled and smirked at them as she placed her palms onto the ground quickly.

"Bakudo #21! Sekienton!" She yelled out as red smoke erupted from her palms into the air around her covering the area as she stealthily made it to Yoruichi's old bedroom.

"Alright, now I just have to find it... No not here..." She began to quickly look through all of her drawers and containers when she saw a small vase in the top corner of her room and grabbed it and out fell the emergency senkaimon.

"Alright! Now to.."

Her thoughts were disrupted as a bright green hado spell blew through the walls behind her and she fell off the ceiling onto the floor with a thud and turned to where the door used to be to see that man she saw come out of the room before. As her eyes widened at her fate, the senkaimon activated which sent a shockwave knocked them all down which gave Sarianna enough space to make a get away, but one of the green eyed guards made it through just before it closed and the other end of the senkaimon opened and out fell Sarianna and one of the guards. She regained her bearings as the guard began to chase her again as she yelled out hoping for someone to hear her...

 _ **End flashback**_

"annnnnnd that's all that happened... Please, can you tell me where my nee-san is? I need to warn her!" she pleaded to which Kisuke sighed.

"Alright alright calm down, now you'll just have to get into your sister's gigai before we can go." He instructed to which she looked at him confusingly.

"A...gigai?" she questioned

"Just follow me" He groaned as the girl just shrugged and followed him to where her sister's gigai is but before leaving, he forgot something...

"Oi! Tessai! We have a... guest... in the training grounds. Can you throw him into a barrier while I'm out? I'll bring everyone back here so we can question him and/or study him." he finished as Tessai grunted and shunpo'd away and the two left the shop towards the kurosaki clinic.

 _ **Meanwhile in Ichigo's inner world...**_

"So your sister was wrongly imprisoned for something she didn't do?" Ichigo questioned his now girlfriend who he happened to be in his arms as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm just worried about what's going to happen to her now." She mumbled

 **"Ichigo, it seems your father is looking for you, you two need to head back to your world now."** his inner spirit said and they both left.

 **" _Is he gone yet?!"_** a voice in the shadows yelled out as another whacked the shorter one in the head.

 ** _"OW! What the hell was that for you old fart!?"_**

"I would rather not be refered to as such. Now then Excero, when can I and... him, make our re-appearances?" the older sounding shadow asked as Excero smirked.

 **"Much sooner than you think old friend, but for now keep away in the shadows. I'll send the signal for when you can come back... Zangetsu and Shiro."** he smirked and laughed loudly

 _ **In the real world**_

"Meow! Meoooooooooooooooooow!" Yoruichi kept whacking his nose. _"Come on! Wake up berry boy!"_ she whined and Ichigo awoke to her hitting him.

"Now now that's not nice Yoruichi" he said as he placed her on his shoulders and walked out of his room to find sitting at the table were his dad, kisuke and... Yoruichi?

"What the? Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" he asked which Isshin and "Yoruichi" snickered while Kisuke chuckled.

"Ichigo, can you hold your pet kitten out?" he asked as Ichigo picked up his kitten from his shoulder and held her out.

"Okay now what?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. All Kisuke did was smile as he popped a small purple pill into her mouth and all of a sudden...

 _ ***POOF!***_

With a flash of purple smoke, Ichigo felt heavier as he was now looking into the eyes of his girlfriend which Ichigo's eyes started to widen.

"Awesome work Kisuke, and what's my gigai doing here and why is it moving?" She questioned him and her gigai spoke up.

"Nee-san! It's me! Sarianna!" she chirped and Yoruichi ran up and hugged her sibling who was now in her soul form.

"Sarianna-nee, how have you been!?" she cheered but saw a saddened look in her eyes. "Sarianna? What's wrong?"

"Nee-san.. Something horrible has happened back at the manor..."

 _ **Later after Sarianna retold the story,**_

Yoruichi was pissed because she knew who that was that caused so much destruction to the manor.

"That son of a bitch managed to resurrect himself... Shiguma..."


	7. A trip down memory lane

"Speaking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Spirit  
**

 ** _Shiro_**

Old man

 **Chapter VII: A trip down memory lane  
**

 _ **In the kitchen...**_

If there was an term as to how the mood in the room was, it would be speechless because one could have prepared for the news that Yoruichi's younger sibling Sarianna shared recently. Ichigo on the other hand was worried for his love as he had seen many emotions from Yoruichi before. Anger, happy, flirty, sad, pouty and so on and so forth. However... what he was seeing before him was an emotion he had never seen before on her face.

Rage. Pure rage. Pure hatred. This wasn't something Ichigo had seen before on the woman in his arms. So hoping that she wouldn't snap at him, he lightly squeezed her as some reassurance to let her know that he was there for her. He saw her lay back into his chest and took that as a good sign. After a while of no one talking, Isshin broke the silence.

"So... Shiguma is back once more eh? This probably means he'll want to take vengeance against those who imprisoned him almost a millennia ago." he started off and looked around for anyone with anyone to say when Yoruichi spoke next.

"I remember the stories that our parents told Sari-chan and I when Sari was old enough.. I don't recall that story having anything remotely happy in it.." She finished quietly as she felt her partner squeeze her and stroke her hair silently to comfort her. Which she was inwardly squealing about as she was finally able to be in her human form in the real world once again.

"Yeah tell me about it... I don't think I slept for a few days, but onee-san helped me cope to get over it." She said with a faint smile as Yoruichi snickered which caught her attention.

"Well... Not just that Sari-chan... Remember when it was your graduation day the following week?" She smirked as Sarianna raised an eye brow at her.

"Yeah? What about it?" She question as she heard her sister snicker once more.

"Well... Remember when you got caught doing... Something?" she finished with a very mischievous grin and a wink as her sibling was crimson red in the face.

"S-S-SHUT UP ONEE-BAKA! DON'T BE TELLING PEOPLE THAT STUFF!" she stammered and screamed as Yoruichi took off into the town laughing loudly with her sibling hot on her heels yelling something about "skinning the kitty" leaving the members of the family stunned least to say. After a few minutes a silence, Yoruichi flashed right into Ichigo's arms again and before he could ask her what was going on he looked up to see a very angry sibling of his partner right above him.

"Grrrrr... I'll get you for that later onee-baka..." as she huffed and walked back to her spot to where she was sitting in the kitchen as Yoruichi snickered and leaned into Ichigo once more.

"Okay back to the story!" she chirped as everyone just sweatdrop at her carefree attitude and sighed.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"So to sum this all up.. Shiguma was a shinigami who used to be part of the hunter squad along with Excero and Ceroex 1000 years ago, then on one of the missions, something went wrong as all three returned critically damaged, but something was far worse within Shiguma as he started to get bright green reiastsu fluctuations... Almost like he was corrupted, but before anything else could be done, Shiguma beheaded the captain of the squad and was found barely alive as well as Excero and Ceroex. It was determined that the only to save them was to turn all three into zanpakuto spirits. Ceroex and Excero were successful but Shiguma was never put into one as his spiritual energy was then bound into a kido container that was forged by the captain of the kido corps at the time and stored it in an underground bunker beneath the grounds of the noble homes of the soul society. Each home had a room to secure the bunker. The bunker could never open unless all 5 locks were disengaged at the same time.. Fast forwarding to today, throw in what Sari-chan told us not too long ago and that's the whole story essentially." She finished and sighed as everyone began to process the story.

Looking at the time, Isshin yelped and bolted out of the house as he was going to be late for his shift which Ichigo just sighed.

"Well, this has been quite a lovely reunion of nekos wouldn't you agree Yoruichi?" Kisuke chirped to try to change the topic which succeed when he heard her snicker.

"That's one way to put it, I'm just glad that your safe Sarianna." She said with a smile towards her younger sibling who returned it in kind, but then narrowed her eyes with a sly grin.

"Oh yes, we have some catching up to do dear sister..." she trailed off as she lunged towards Yoruichi who grabbed Ichigo by his shirt.

"Yoruichi! Wha-" He started only to vanish along with his love to which her sister followed closely.

Sarianna narrowed her eyes towards her older sibling.

"So who's the orange haired man onee-chan?" she growled out to which Yoruichi laughed which only aggravated her more as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"This man my dear Sari-chan is my man, and I highly doubt that you will be able to even make him budge an inch." She said as she pointed towards Ichigo in a nonchalant way which made Ichigo sweat drop.

"Tell you what Sari, if you are able to make my man move even 5 feet, I'll buy you dinner and give you a tour around town and it'll be a good chance to catch up with one another." she stated which Ichigo gave her a scandalous look.

"Uhhh what do mean by that Yoruichi?" he asked as she chuckled as she spun back towards him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well my dear lover, it means that she is going hit you with everything she has in one attack so be ready to catch her attack." she finished as she pecked his cheek and flashed away beside her sister.

"Alright Sari-chan, whenever you're ready!" she said as her sister nodded and began to raise her reiastsu and uttered a phrase that Yoruichi was surprised to hear.

"SHUNKO!" Sarianna exclaimed as white lightning surrounded her body and she got into an unknown stance that Yoruichi knew.

"Shunko change, Shokku ken!" she said as the white lightning began to surge only around her fists as she was set to attack and nodded to her sister.

"Okay get ready! Here it comes!" Yoruichi called out to Ichigo as he nodded and got in a defensive stance and then Sarianna launched her self towards him with the intent on making her sister look foolish. When her fist impacted the target, a large shockwave of power could be heard and Yoruichi flashed to where they both were.

For Sarianna, she could not come up with a simple form of speech to state what happened when her sister flashed in and whistled.

"Wow Sari-chan, that was quite impressive! You surprised me with the power that punch had!" She praised as Sarianna chuckled.

"That being said, i'm not surprised that it didn't a thing to him." she said with a smile as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I never told you what his name is at all did I?" she asked the younger sibling as she shook her head.

"Well... This man here, my man is Ichigo Kurosaki" she said as she leaned into him and sighed while her sister was wide eyed.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? THAT'S HIM!?" she shrieked as she just looked at her sister in the arms of ichigo smiling happily.

"Oh well, let's go Sari-chan!" She chirped as she grabbed her wrist and Ichigo by the collar again and had a very sly grin on her face.

"Yoruichi! wha-" they both managed to get out before being flashed to another part of the city.

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Ichigo and Yoruichi return to the kurosaki's and after enough teasing from his dad about grandchildren, the couple were settling into bed quite comfortably in each others arms, when Excero spoke.

 **"Ichigo, I have a few... things to show you when your able to come to your inner world. Yoruichi is welcome too."**

"Alright, we'll be there soon" Ichigo said mentally as Yoruichi looked at him and nodded as they both went into they're inner world.

"Yo! Excero! You here?" Ichigo called out as Excero appeared with a very evil grin

 **"Ah good your here! I have a few... friends for you to meet..."** he trailed off casually as Ichigo was about to retort when he heard very familiar voices.

"Ichigo." The older man standing upon the trademark flag pole looking at him

 _ **"Yo wassup kingy, been a while neh?"**_ his hollow counter part said on the opposite building.

"How the hell are you two back!?" Ichigo yelled..

 **"Well... I can elaborate on that..."** Excero piped in


	8. Update

**Salutations peeps!**

 **I'm writing this little update just to pass on a few things to you all for now.**

 **First off, thank you to all that have read/viewed/liked/reviewed this story.** **I have NOT abandoned this story and I will continue this story until the end of it.. whenever that will be o.o**

 **Now on to the main reason as to why I have not updated with any new content.** **My father passed away 5 months ago in June and I am still having a hard time even functioning on a day to day basis.. Like all of my happiness and any kind of ideas and motivation I had was ripped out of me..** **Thank you all for understanding what I am dealing with.**

 **Fern0~**


End file.
